Web Cam
by Kappa13
Summary: Yaoi. 4rd side chapter for Knives'Ghostwriter's fic "My Best Friend is a" Pairings: Al/Rob Read warnings for more info MATURE for a reason


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to D Gray Man. I'm just borrowing character from the author as well as another fanfiction writer.

Al and Rob are Knives'Ghostwriter creation while the rest belong to Katsura Hoshino.

Consider this a random Citrusy little between ficlet for you pervy fans. (=^_^=)

Takes place right after "Late Nights and School Days"

Warnings:YAOI! Underage OC YAOI! But both parties are under age so it's okay in my book. Random little PWP. Little cutesy, a little not so cutesy… Anal, blowjob, toys, stretching, cock &ball torture (Depend on how you look at cock rings), voyeur, Bi hinting. (Side none detailed: Female observer, F-Solo)

OMG! This little fic is dedicated to any and all Yaoi fans that wished they had a live webcam into their favorite fandom! XD

"Oh Aaaaaal," Robert said in a singsong voice.

"What? I'm trying to beat this for you," Arystar's eyes were trained on the game he had been dooped into playing. Robert was laid out on the bed, he knew it, and chose to ignore the tingling the tone had caused.

"You're just mad 'cause I set you up with Maria."

"No, I just didn't expect you to be cool with me seeing other people when we're together…"

"Al, guy/girl… I think I'll live if you want to experiment," Robert laughed at the gape he got as his friend finally turned away from the screen.

"Experiment?" Arystar looked about to say something but just turned back to the screen.

"Mmmm, I think I know how to make it up to you," Robert rolled to prop himself up on his hands, one reaching out to grab a hold of Arystar's collar.

"Ah… uh…" Arystar's eyes kept flicking back to the game before he finally tossed the control over his shoulder to crawl up on the bed.

"Such a guy," Robert smirked into the kiss.

"You love that I am," Arystar gave a yip when Robert reached down to grab his swelling cock.

"Damn right," Robert stroked at it a bit, getting panting moans as a response.

"Arystar, your phone keeps ringing," a knock sounded on the door.

"Dad…" Arystar panicked and bolted for the door before it could be opened. "Uh, thanks," he snatched the singing cell before shutting the door. Hoping he'd moved fast enough to not be seen clearly.

"I'll be leaving now," Krory's voice said behind the door. "Don't make a mess," was whispered from down the hall.

Arystar rested back against he closed door, trying to catch his breath. He made a note to glare at Robert later when he recognized the ringtone as Bullet with butterfly wings. "Hello?"

"Al, hey it's Maria," Arystar flinched at the voice.

"Speak of the devil," he said as he shook his head. 'Maria,' he mouthed.

Robert didn't like how calm the conversation had turned, he waited for Arystar to close his eyes when he started laughing at something she had said. He was quickly in front of Arystar, the stunned look faded away as he planted a kiss on his lips. "Not now," he was batted away, his eyes narrowed. "Sorry distracted." Arystar covered the phone, "She wants to know if her friend can come with us, she wants you to go too." He hummed questioningly at what she had said next, "She said don't worry about her friend hitting on you, she's not like that, she just hates scary movies."

Robert's eyes narrowed more, he half expected Arystar to flinch with the intensity. "Damn tease," his eyes suddenly widened and he snickered.

"Sure, we could always just sneak in snacks or something. They always over price… Ha," Arystar's breathe shuttered out when he felt a warm mouth pressing against his clothed cock. "What are you doing?" The phone was held away as Arystar looked down at Robert, who was looking up with the most innocent expression even as his mouth was sliding over his groin.

"Al, hey, did you drop the phone?"

"Try not to moan," Robert said as he pulled the phone back to Arystar's ear.

"Sorry, told you, distracted." Arystar held in a whimper when Robert started sucking. His only response from that point on was hums or somewhat coherent no's as he tried to keep himself from making any noise. "Oh Robert," was gasped once his lover finally freed him and was sucking in earnest.

"Uh… Am I interrupting something?"

"No, he is," Arystar's head fell back against the door, if he was thinking clearly he would have been blushing from the words.

"The hell I am! You're the one that dropped everything and ran for the phone."

"Would you rather I let Dad open the door?"

Maria's laughing was heard from the other side of the phone. "I'll just let you go then."

"Ah… but I was having fun," Arystar blinked at Robert's pouting. "What? I like a little phone sex every now and then…"

"Phone sex entails a party on either end participating, not them both on the same end!"

"Hmm, didn't think you knew what that was," Arystar's jaw was hanging wide open.

"That's it, I'm not topping," Maria's giggling was heard from the phone as Arystar crossed his arms.

"What?! NO! Come on! I was teasing!" Robert started pawing at Arystar's chest from his still kneeling position. "That's not far! She asked to watch! Can't you take a joke?!"

"Guys, obvious problem! I'm on a phone! No visual," Maria's voice broke the silence and Robert's pouting.

"Damn… Oh! Hey, Al. You got a laptop with a camera built in don't you?"

Arystar's eyes narrowed, "I don't like where this is going."

"I DO!!!!!!!" Sang Maria's voice. "DO IT DO IT DOIT!"

Arystar blushed brightly at the encouragement. "I'm glad Dad's gone," he nodded and signaled to the desk where his lay.

"YUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" was heard over the phone. "Oh, I got to tell him what my link is." Arystar tossed the phone at Robert, who was activating the web cam.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Arystar mumbled when he could see Maria's face flare up on the screen.

"Hear us?" Robert asked as he waved to check the camera's coverage.

"Yeah, surprisingly well actually." Maria's eyes shimmered as she appeared to be trying to see past Robert to look at Arystar. "Alright, just act like I'm not here."

"Gonna be hard, I can practically smell your lust from here," Arystar said, hoping the mike wasn't that good.

"What's he mean by that?" Damn, it was… He'd have to remember that.

"Uh," Robert started to try to explain.

"Robert, shouldn't you be on your knees?" Arystar said, his voice causing his lover's body to shudder. He turned a twisted smiled toward him as Robert started crawling back toward him. "Wasn't meaning that but it works.

"Hehehehe, he's not timid when it comes to this is he?" Maria's question caused Arystar's lip to twitch; this was going to be a little weird.

"On a good day he isn't. Still not going to top?" Robert looked up at him, lips brushing along the head of his still naked erection.

"Guys! I can't see!" Arystar glanced up at Maria's flailing, he chuckled.

"Lean against the door like you were, she can see then." Robert said as he continued to kiss at his tip.

"What if I don't want her to see?" Arystar said as his fingers thread through Robert's hair.

"You are being sadistic… Are you sure you don't want to top?" Robert was silenced by Arystar pulling him forward to take as much of the cock as he could without being hurt. He hummed, causing his lover to moan at the sensation.

"We should warn her."

"Warn me of what?"

"But surprises are so much more fun," Robert said up to Arystar's closed eyes.

"Not all of them. I don't want her to freak out…"

"You don't want to scare her off," Robert started sucking on the nearly forgotten member again. He reached up to trail nails down Arystar's chest, his lover growled and thrust into his mouth. Robert swallowed, forcing himself not to gag when Arystar pushed too far.

"Oh, he likes pain. What's so scary about that?"

"Al, open your eyes," Robert said as he continued to stroke his moaning lover.

"No. My legs feel weak," Arystar sighed as Robert somehow walked him over to the door. Arystar groaned when his back hit the wood.

"Oh God," Maria said when she finally saw the size of him. She couldn't suppress a giggle when she caught a glimpse of the soft hair just above his stroked cock.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too," Robert said as he slid his mouth over him again, this time sliding all the way down.

"Rob," Arystar sighed as his muscled strained to keep still while Robert's head bobbed over him. "Close," he hissed when his lover scratched over his chest again, this time he did thrust. Robert's throat constricted around him in an attempt to gag. "I'm sorry," he said when Robert pulled away to cough.

"It's okay, I forgot about that. Let me see your eyes," Arystar's head turned away from the camera, still closed.

"Not a good time," Arystar said, his head was pulled toward Robert as he was kissed. "I don't want to," another kiss, "scare her," this one was drug out as Robert slid his tongue against the sharp fangs before pulling away.

"You won't."

"Uh Maria, my eyes are, a little different than usual," Arystar said as he felt Robert slide away from him. He whimpered, opening his eyes to look where his lover had gone.

A gasp was heard when his vision swung toward the computer, "They're… beautiful."

"Robert, what are you looking for? I told you I'm not topping," he didn't move out of the camera's view but craned his head to watch Robert bend over to search through his book bag. "We don't need lube, I'm not topping!"

"I know, I'm getting my new toy."

"Toy? How the hell are you getting these things?! You're under age." Robert just smiled and sauntered over toward him, whatever he held was hidden.

"I have my ways," Arystar was easily distracted by Robert's kissing and light scratches. "I want to taste you," he whimpered when the kiss was broken. He blinked when he realized Robert had lifted his hands up, "Can you hold yourself up?"

"Yeah," Arystar gripped the door frame, glad for the strong material when Robert shifted his legs up to rest on the other's shoulders. "This is easier if we switch," he couldn't help but tease while his mind was working.

"And risk you biting me again? Don't think so, plus I promise you'll love this," Robert smirked before lifting up the toy for the camera to see, he could hear Maria gasp as he nuzzled the normal tip against Arystar's opening.

"I'm a little disappointed," Arystar sighed as he felt the toy start into him.

"You won't be," Robert said against his cock head before sucking harshly. "It vibrates," Arystar gasped when the toy was shoved fully in, the soft spikes tickling his insides.

"Ah, can we try, a real one next time?" Arystar's mind shut down when it was pulled out and thrust back in.

"I have more to your gift," Robert said before slipping Arystar as far into his throat as he could.

"A spiked vibrating toy and you have another gift?" Arystar yipped and flinched, gold/black eyes shot opened when the ring snapped around his pulsing erection. "What the hell?!"

"Cock ring, never heard of it?"

"Why are you," Arystar's head bounced off the door as he threw it back when Robert truly started licking and sucking him. "Ah."

"Don't let go," Robert smirked as he continued stroking the twitching and pulsing member.

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to," he said as his arms locked up, his nails digging deeply into the wood frame. Arystar moaned as he felt the toy pulled out of him only to be shoved back in. "Said it vibrates," Robert had a sadistic smirk, unseen with Arystar's eyes closed at the painful pleasure pulsing through his constricted cock.

"It does, it's very strong too. So, do you like the new toy?" Robert twisted the dial and the toys started vibrating on the softest setting.

"Yes," Arystar's arms went slack on the feeling of the buzzing; only the fact that his nails were dug so deep into the wood kept him off the ground. "Please," was whimpered.

"Do you want me to let you come?" Robert asked at the sight of the trapped organ swelling and pulsing hard enough that the ring dug deeper.

"No, turn it up, please," Arystar's head fell forward as he panted and moaned.

"Hmm, what do you think of the cock ring?" Maria's eyes were trained on the sight of Arystar begging for more even when his dick was dripping a steady stream and was becoming discolored from the loss of circulation.

"Hurts so good, don't stop," Robert was smiling like a Cheshire cat at the little whimpers and growling that had started. "More. Hurt me."

"We have a watcher; I can't hurt you too much…" Robert said as he turned the dial just a setting higher. Arystar bucked, whimpering the whole while as he tried to make the thing move as well as vibrate inside him.

"Maria," Arystar gasped out as his body shuddered, on the brink of orgasm.

"You remember, I'm losing my touch," Robert smirked as the vibrator was turned on high for a second before returned to the second setting.

"Aaaah," Arystar let out a growling roar as his cock twitched and pulsed hard enough to simulate coming. "More, hurts so good, don't stop."

"How much pain does he like?" Robert had to smile at the breathiness of Maria's voice; she had to be getting off on this.

"As much as I can give. Al, do you want to come?"

Arystar whimpered. He shifted and started purring when the toy rested a vibrating spine on his prostate. "Want hurt. Feels good."

"Can you get down on your own?" Robert asked as he finally lowered Arystar's legs from his shoulders.

Arystar gasped as his legs were let dangle a few inches from the floor as the toy was gripped tighter inside him. "Bleeding," he sighed as he finally released his nails from the wall. He was bleeding from the bits of wood that had splintered into his skin. He whimpered when his feet struck the floor, his knees buckled at the sensations jolting through him and he dropped to all fours. "Ah, more."

Robert smirked and grabbed the protruding end of the toy, thrusting it in multiple times, enjoying the sounds his lover was making with each thrust. "Do you want to come?"

"More, please, turn it up." Arystar panted and growled as he thrust back on the toy, wanting something far bigger in him. "Want you," was whimpered as he felt the vibrations intensify.

"I know baby, but she's watching."

"Please, bigger, stretch me, hurt me."

"Al…" Those gold/black eyes looked up at him pleadingly and he couldn't remember what he was going to say. What he did was thrust the toy as far into his lover as he could before spinning the dial to full speed. Arystar shook and bucked against the vibrations as Robert finally freed himself from his clinging pants. "You look so beautiful," the growling was so mixed with the panting purring that he couldn't even separate the two sounds. He loved watching Arystar, stroking himself slowly as he saw his lover's body threatening to push the toy out. "Now now, can't have that," he leaned over his lover to reach the toy before forcibly shoved it back in. Arystar gave another panting roar as he froze, able to do little else but shake at the stopped orgasm.

Arystar's eyes opened, seeing how close Robert's pulsing member was and he growled before sucking on the rigged shaft. "God Al," Robert leaned over Arystar's body, not knowing if he could stay standing with the force in which his lover had attacked his cock. Arystar was growling and purring around the member as he rocked himself to force Robert to fuck his mouth. "Al, gonna come if you keep that up."

"Thirsty," Arystar said between thrusts. "Want."

"You're gonna get it…" Robert was panting, tentatively starting to thrust forward with the mouth.

"Yes, more," Arystar said before slowing his pace to keep them in sync. Robert's head dropped back as his eyes rolled, Arystar purred at the sweetened taste sliding down his throat.

"Ah, Al," Robert said as the other kept drinking him down, never missing a drop. "Your turn."

Arystar whimpered, "No hurts good… Don't want it to stop."

"Al, I want to make it good for you but if I leave the ring on any longer your cock will fall off. And I kinda like that thing you know," Arystar was still purring, his ass thrust into the air while his chest was pressed to the floor in an attempt to keep his lover away from the pain causing ring.

"No," Arystar was acting positively feral about it, Robert blinked in concern.

"I'll make it hurt better," Robert spoke seductively as he leaned down to brush kisses across the exposed teeth. "You know I can hurt you better," the feral look softened a little as Arystar responded by lightly kissing back.

"Hurt me," was finally whimpered once the attack stance relaxed enough for Robert to coax Arystar to shift back onto his knees.

"I want to taste you now," Arystar's body flinched as Robert nipped hard on his lover's lip, blood rushed below the skin, no doubt bruising it. "Let me taste you."

"Yes," Arystar's voice had lightened into the pleading purring again.

"Lean back more," Arystar gave no protest to being leaned back onto his still bent legs. Robert didn't like the look of how painfully discolored Arystar's cock was. "That must hurt," he said, he only got a loud purring as a response when he started stroking it with his hand.

"More," was heard somewhere amongst the purring, Robert smiled and leaned down to lick at the nearly purple organ. "Ah," Arystar's head fell back again, Robert used the opportunity to get a hold on the ring. He was startled when he couldn't get it off. Arystar's member had swelled too much for him to be able to remove the stretched ring.

"Al, help me," Robert said as he pulled one of the hands down to wrap it around the ring. Arystar moaned and started stroking, "Not what I meant, cut it."

Arystar's eyes lit up, "Want me to bleed?"

"No, the ring, I can't get it off. I need you to cut it. But it will probably hurt too," Robert said as he repositioned Arystar's hand so that his nails brushed the constricting ring. "Cut it."

"Hurts good," Arystar whined, purring and brushing his face along Robert's jaw much like a cat.

"Just think of how good it will feel when you come," Robert said as he ran his other hand down Arystar's face. "Cut it," his grip tightened on Arystar's hand, the sharp nails digging into the plastic ring. "Come for me," Arystar's nail cut deeper into the ring, the plastic gave with a snap.

Arystar's roar was loud enough to cause feedback on the computer mike as he came. His voice gave as his body fell to the floor, still shaking and shooting thick streams of white. He laid there, gasping like a fish out of water, eyes glazed to match. "God, that was so hot," the eyes shifted, sightlessly turning toward the still active webcam. He could tell he had to be blushing as his eyes shifted toward the floor.

"Okay, one thing, no more cock rings. You get a little too primitive with them," Robert said with a smile. "Hey Al, you okay?"

"Trying to remember how to move," his voice was nothing but a series of growls; he hoped he was able to speak properly by morning…

"That good huh?"

"I think you were right about the falling off," Arystar grumbled as he turned his head to hide his face, trying to ignore the still present ach in his cock. "And that toy will eat batteries. The motor's already dead…"

"What?!" Robert scrambled to pull to barely thrumming toy from his lover, not even noticing Arystar's gasp when it left his body. "Damnit! That bitch promised it would be long lasting!" He shook the item, the batteries shifted but the motor remained sluggish.

"I don't think vibrators are made for harsh thrusting," Arystar said as he smirked at Robert's mini tantrum.

"I've never had a problem with them," Maria's voice caused them both to look to the computer. She was settled back in her chair with a sated look on her face as she shrugged at them. "Told you that was hot."

Arystar could only blush as he tried to prop himself up, his arms wavered when he was finally upright once again. "Robert, could you help me up? I'm not sure I have the strength to walk right now."

"But I want to stay with you, here," Robert curled his arms around his still shaking lover.

"Rob, I'm over sensitive right now…" Arystar could feel his body trying to react to the tender touches he felt.

"I know. Hey, Maria, about the vibrator thing."

"Don't you dare!" Arystar said with a cracking voice.

"When he really gets into it," Robert's mouth was covered by a furiously blushing Arystar.

"Don't say another," Arystar yipped when Robert's teeth sank into his hand.

"He can move reeeeeally fast. It's the best I've ever had," Arystar was positively horror struck and tried to bury his eyes when he heard the hitch in Maria's breathing.

"Hmm, what's it feel like when he blows you?" Arystar's blush deepened as he wished to disappear into the floor.

"Wonderful. He was even good at it his first time. A natural," Robert smiled as he gathered his suddenly shaking lover. "He has a thing for cum though, but then we know why," Arystar gave an embarrassed whimpered when he felt Robert nuzzled his head. "Don't we?"

"I'm going to bite you…" was muffled by his shielding arms.

"Figured he'd have a thing for blood," Maria said with a teasing laugh.

"It's kind of a hindrance if one of us gets cut along the way… He gets distracted by it."

"I'm going to use…" the rest was lost in Arystar's arm.

"What you say babe?" Robert said as he shifted to look at his lover.

"I said, I'm going to use the Cannon on you."

Robert yipped, his body undecided whether or not to be scared or excited about the possibility, "You wouldn't!" His voice cracked.

"I would, I'm in a very sadistic mood after all," Arystar said, finally coming out of hiding to stroke his lover's mortified face.

"I'll be good," Robert's body was shaking visibly, catching Maria's ever watchful eyes.

"What'd I miss?" She asked, wondering exactly had caused that demonic fanged smile Arystar had on, it sent chills down her spike to much lower places.

"Cannon is my favorite toy… other than cock rings it would seem," Arystar shook with the thought of using them both at the same time. "Could we?" He slid his face along Robert's, again catlike. "Could we use them both?"

"Maybe after I find one I can get off without cutting it. Those things are damn expensive to get…" Robert's voice turned breathy at the thought of chaining Arystar up and fucking him repeatedly with the oversized dildo until he begged him to let him come. His brows furrowed when he thought better and decided he'd have to get his hands on a fucking machine to do the heavy lifting. Arystar could last a very long time…

"Can I see it? I've never heard of it before," Maria's voice drug them both out of their own fantasies, unknowing of how close to identical they were.

"You'll have to get it, I still can't move," Arystar's head rested against the floor as he pointed over to the closet. "It's in the back, on the floor…"

Robert reluctantly got up from his place and went over to find his way into the back of the clogged closet. "Jeez Al, if I find Narnia I'm gonna be pissed."

"So am I 'cause that means some satyr has my Cannon!" Maria couldn't help but laugh at Arystar lying back on the floor, smiling softly with half lidded eyes as he brushed a few stray particles of dust from his chest. She couldn't resist the temptation; she clicked a screen shot just as his golden eyes closed. She frowned when she missed his eyes but was content with the picture. "I heard that," Arystar's voice caused her to yip. "I had better not find that around school…"

"And share my pretty with the other girls?! NEVER!"

"Hey, he was my pretty first," Robert said, staying off camera as he stroked over the recovered dildo, catching Arystar's undivided attention when he slid his tongue over the massive blunt tip. His lip twitched up when he saw Arystar's cock hardening. "You want this don't you?" A hand slid along the length as he saw his lover lick his lips and nod. "Even though she's watching?" Frantic nodding was the answer. "How badly?" Arystar's body finally remembered how to move as he spread his legs wide and held his body up enough to give his lover access. "Not bad enough," Robert teased as he rubbed his face along the huge implement before running his tongue up it.

Arystar whimpered, "I want to see it."

"Do you want to see it or feel it?"

Maria was getting frustrated with unable to see what was causing Arystar to act like a bitch in heat. He finally rolled over and spread his legs until he was nearly doing the splits. Robert chuckled, "That's what I want." Her mind blanked on the object when Robert finally came back on the screen. She blinked, it was a cannon… He eyes widened, it really was a fucking cannon!

"Dear God!" She said as she felt her body starting to tremble at the sight of Arystar moaning when Robert had started to prod him with the toy. "There's no way that can fit!" She could only hear Robert's chuckle as Arystar moaned for more.

"Shall I show her how it fits, or just fuck you with it?" He spoke into Arystar's ear, knowing she could still hear his words.

"Fuck me! Please! I want it," Arystar whined and thrusting, trying to help get the Cannon inside his body.

"As you wish," Robert braised his knee between Arystar's spread legs and shoved as hard as he could. Arystar thrashed and moaned, loving the harsh stretching from the huge toy. "Want me to fuck you with it do you?" Arystar growled and shuddered once it was finally buried completely inside him. He nodded, unable to do little else.

Robert grabbed the end of the toy and pulled for all he was worth; knowing his lover wouldn't last long by the way his abused cock was twitching and streaming pre-come when he lifted up off the floor to meet the thrust. "Oh God," they heard a panting moan; Robert glanced back at the screen to see Maria's head thrown back as her body shook.

"Seems Maria's harder to scare than we thought," Arystar's head was pulled toward the screen to see her orgasming, he whimpered and moaned when Robert shoved the toy back into him.

"Ah, close." Arystar was panting, his over sensitized, abused cock brushing the floor with each harsh thrust.

"I know, wait until her vision clears, I want her to see," Robert said as he nudged the end of the toy, causing it to grind inside his lover. Maria's head finally fell forward as she tried to catch her breath. "With us again? Good, I didn't want you to miss it." Robert pulled as hard as he could, the dildo pulled free of Arystar. Arystar whined at the loss, Robert merely shoved his weight forward against the freed toy, driving it is in one thrust while Arystar exploded with another horse roar.

Robert looked over at his unconscious lover, smiling. "He okay?" Maria asked after finally recovering from her own orgasm.

"Yeah, he blacks out when he's stretched a lot," Robert couldn't help but pat the still buried toy, Arystar didn't even flinch. "He'll be fine in the morning."

"How are you going to get that thing out?" Maria couldn't believe the large thing protruding from Arystar's opening was a toy… much less that it had fit in him.

"I'm not, I'll let him limp around in the morning. He usually lets me come more so I'll just have to remind him why he should remember that," Robert said will a sadistic smirk. "It's late, I'm going to somehow get him into his bed, see you tomorrow."

Maria couldn't help but chuckle, "Poor Al's gonna have one hell of a limp… See you guys then, bye." Robert disconnected the webcams before he went to work putting his lover in bed.

---

Maria was watching Robert and Arystar on their way out of the locker room, she was confused when Arystar was walking normally. "I thought you were going to leave it in?"

Arystar's jaw dropped, "You told her?!"

"I told her last night," Robert said as he ruffled his pouting lover's hair.

"Doesn't seem to have the desired affect…" Maria said as Arystar just hid his face in his hand.

"I'd say it did, I got a good little reaction out of him this morning." Robert was smiling as he purposefully slid his fingers down the shell of Arystar's ear. He got a soft whimper and shudder in response.

"Robert, I don't think you should do that," Arystar said when he felt himself trying to harden. "And I am walking different… Still feels like it's there." He stepped away from his distracting lover when the bell rang so he could head for his next class.

Arystar's hips would swing and roll, reminding of a dancer on stage. The two's heads tilted to get a better view, noting no sign of a limp, their eyes met from their tilted look and they laughed and laid an arm around each other before following after their man.


End file.
